


Lady Stone

by SuchaHag



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ass Play, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Modern Era, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaHag/pseuds/SuchaHag
Summary: Sandor calls a Dominatrix and gets more than he bargins for.🥗





	Lady Stone

**Author's Note:**

> No beta for this, bugger the typos!

He turned to the back of the free magazine to take a look at the personals when one caught his eye. “Lady Alayne, Dominatrix - been a bad boy? I'll punish you the right way”. Sandor laughed darkly, bad boy didn't even begin to explain him. It's been a long time since he warmed a bed and it's a been a very long time, (in fact, he couldn't even remember when) a woman had the upper hand with him. His cock twitched at the thought. He looked at the number and stared at his phone. He's used various services before, he's hooked up with ladies online and he wasn't a stranger to Tinder...but this seemed a little seedier. He huffed out a breath and thought oh what the hell it's just one night. It sounded like a fun way to get his rocks off, he tapped on the phone and hit send.

Sansa finished tightening the ties of her leather bustier and checked her fishnet stockings one more time before putting her long black wig on. She doesn't get live clients very often, it's usually a lot of phone calls. Everyone chickened out before they could do a face-to-face meeting. This one only called himself “dog”, his voice was rough over the phone. She had a feeling he was going to be a fun one, he sounded tough but with a nickname like dog, she was sure obedience would be easy to come by. She bent down to zip up her high-heeled boots when there was a little nagging pull at the back of her mind. Dog. Years ago she knew someone that her ex-fiance used to call dog and he was as tough as they came. But that was years ago, the ex-fiance long gone, rumored to be dead. The dog has been long gone for even longer than the ex-fiance and rumor had it that he was dead too. That was a lifetime ago. That was a time of innocence and stupidity. Now Sansa was a powerful bank executive by day and dominatrix by night. Alayne the stone, no one can break Alayne.

Sandor knocked on the door exactly at 8. The door opened and a strong voice ordered him to come in. “Sit,” she commanded from the shadows. He sat. “Oh you're a good dog, I like that.”

He looked up and stared at the woman. Black high-heeled, thigh-high boots clung to her long legs, fishnet stockings disappeared underneath a slip of a skirt (if it could even be called that). She wore something that was laced up tight with the tops of her breasts nearly spilling out. Her long black hair was parted in the middle and hung down her back. She had very long eyelashes, they had to be fake. With her dark lipstick, she looked like the queen of the night and she was going to eat him alive. Her eyes flicked up at him and she looked him square in the eye. He saw some of the bluest eyes that he had ever seen in his life, they must have been contacts because only one person had eyes like that and if he heard correctly she was long gone from this world.

The minute she saw the man sit down she knew she was fucked. Even after several years, a full beard covering most of his face and his hair pulled down she knew the scarred features of the Hound. When she looked him in the eyes and she saw the steel grey staring back at her she knew. _This shouldn't be hard,_ this is a persona that she is been slipping into for years. She's fooled many people, someone that she barely spoke to that she hasn't seen for over a decade should be absolutely no problem. Just to be safe, she turned the lights down. _No problem at all._

“Before we begin, what is your safe word?”

He laughed, “never had a need for one of those.”

“No safe word, no punishment.”

“Daffodil.”

“Daffodil,” she repeated.

“That word would never come out of my mouth for any other reason. Believe me, girl.”

 _Girl_ Alayne felt a rush of heat.

“That is Lady Alayne to you, dog. Take off those flea-ridden clothes and get on my bed.”

Her knees wobbled a touch. She was going to bring the dog to heel. She told herself not to think of the brute of a man that she used to watch from lowered eyes, the man that used to dance across her thoughts when she first touched herself long ago. The man that stood by...the man that ran...she was going to take her pleasure from him tonight and he was at her mercy. The rush of heat curled through her and she felt the edges of her crotchless panties dampen.

When he settled on his back, naked as his name day, she turned to him... _Alayne the stone, Alayne the stone._

She crawled over him and straddled his hips with her hands on his chest. 

“Are you hungry?”

“No.”

“Yes, you are, dog.” Alayne slid forward, her heat blazing up his chest. Her knees came to rest by his ears and she lifted above him.

 _Holy hell -_ before he could finish the thought the heat of her slit was on his lips and his nose was buried in her mound. He immediately started lapping at her, his tongue flat along her folds. After a few moments, he shifted his face and the bridge of his nose rubbed against her clit. There was a surge of wet heat and his tongue slid between her lips. He drove it in as deeply as it would go to probe her while she ground into his face. He was amazed, she was wet for real. Women who diddled themselves before meeting him usually dried up quickly. Lube, though tasteless had that cold, too slick feel. This was hot, this was a musky sweetness, and it was not ending anytime soon.

His tongue was drilling her and she pushed down and rubbed into him with vigor. He could not see and his arms were pinned, but he was in heaven. Maybe he was dying, it was hard to breathe and he thought for a panicked moment that he could not say his safe word if he was smothered. He tilted slightly and took in some air.

“Did I tell you to move, dog?!” He stilled his head immediately at her bark, tongue working tirelessly. Her legs shook slightly and she twisted down, angling enough for his teeth and tongue to reach her clit. He sucked and licked with renewed fervor. _Fuck me, she’s going to cum._ He felt his balls tighten and he willed himself not to come himself, not before he knew what she planned for him. Her cunt got hotter still and with a shuddering gasp, she came. He sucked and lapped up what he could. He thought for a moment that he would actually drown in her juices. He made a femdom kitten come all over his face, this was the best call ever. Her release was dripping down the sides of his face, leaving a warm trail to his hairline. Just before he was going to attempt to tap out “Daffodil” on her leg, she lifted. She stood with her back to him and straightened her skirt. “Good dog.” He smiled at her back, trying to catch his breath.

Sansa ( _Alayne_ _!)_ could not believe it. She climaxed, hard, on the Hound’s face. His tongue was magic! She had to be careful or this mummers show was going to end badly. She straightened her back and snapped. “Turn around, dog.” There was a pause and she heard him comply. She turned and went to the foot of the bed. She grasped his ankles, “slide down, dog.” He grunted and inched down until his ankles hung off the edge. She found her triangle bolster and nudged it under his hips. She noticed his breathing became more shallow, but he didn’t say a word. She rubbed the sides of his buttocks, “gooood dog.” She snapped on her black nitrile gloves and stifled a giggle as he flinched at the sound. She rubbed his cheeks with firm pressure and inched her palms closer to his center. She ran a finger along his crack and followed it down to cup his balls. She rubbed just behind them and his back arched. She lifted her hand and spit on it and ran it along his crack again, slipping her hand between. He was hairy everywhere, but she thanked the Gods he was clean. Washing her clients was not something that she wanted to do. Her hand traveled down until her index finger rubbed behind his balls again. _He likes that_ she grinned. While her finger stroked him there, she slid her thumb up until she felt it.

He jerked when he felt the light press against his asshole. His head screamed “Daffodil!”, but he could not say it. The feeling of her finger rubbing by his balls was sending him to a place he had never felt before. And, he reasoned with himself...he felt safe. She was in control and he knew that she wouldn't hurt him. He exhaled and relaxed, not uttering a sound. She must have sensed that he surrendered to her because the pressure increased and he heard her purr softly, “good dog.”

She was surprised he gave in so easily, she expected a loud bark. Instead, he stayed silent and she felt him relax under her. She swallowed, _he trusts me._ She put her left hand on his back, “on all fours like the dog you are.” He complied instantly and she reached around and started stroking his cock. It was awkward with her left hand but she hardly had to work, he was harder than steel. He probably didn't notice that half of her thumb was in his ass. She rubbed it around in small circles as her two longest fingers rubbed the back of his tightening ball sack. She could not believe it when she felt herself dripping with desire. She couldn't stand it anymore, she bent down and nipped at his ass. Her thumb popped out and joined the rest her hand to caress his balls. While her other hand gripped his shaft firmly, she licked the place where her thumb loosened him. She heard a barely contained groan. She tried not to moan outwardly as she wriggled her tongue inside him. She could tell he was trying not to cry out, but no words, safe or otherwise were said. She licked down to his balls and suckled them, her left hand pumping his shaft using his precum to glide her hand over him with ease. She ran her lips up again and bit him again and that sent him over the edge. Ribbons of cum shot over her hand as he cried out. He shuddered and writhed beneath her, then it happened. “Sansa...oh Gods, Sansa” He collapsed face down on the bed, silent.

He was frozen. He was scared. Even though he was certain it was her, he never planned to cry her name. The silence stretched, but he dared not speak first. After some time, he felt a hand caress his back and then comb through his hair. She pulled at it slightly, causing him to turn his head. Lips settled on his cheek, “I missed you too, Hound “. He blinked the sting away and turned over to look at her. His eyes widened when he saw the glass dildo resting in her hand.

“Daffodil.” he whispered as he reached for her.


End file.
